Mars, Bars and Clambakes
by Kerstae
Summary: Post Season 1 Break Up Sequel to All Sorts Of Caring with Veronica and Logan is dealing with the news that she has gotten back together with Duncan... and meets Kendall for the first time. Prequel to I still wuv you beary much.


_Number 6 on 8 sure ways to get over your ex when they move on with someone new… Avoid places where they might go._

The clambake at Neptune Platinum Beach Bath and Tennis Country Club was not the kind of place Logan Echolls would have to worry about finding Veronica Mars…unless of course she had decided to quit her job at Java the Hut for something a little more upmarket. Her sleuth skills might be enough to let her go unnoticed, if she did deign to check how Logan was coping with the recent revelation in her relationship status.

He wanted to punch walls, rip his room to shreds, quit school, jump on a plane… go on an isolation frenzy… detach from anyone and everyone who dared enter his path… but for now he had settled for getting drunk and trying to drown the image of her face from his mind.

 _Step 1 … Get out of the house…_

His mother, Lynn Echolls, had always been a fan of this place, during her turbulent marriage to his father, she had treated the suite in this place like a second home. Whereas his father, Hollywood A list movie star Aaron Echolls, preferred Neptune's Golfers' Residence Club. Or at least he had until he was arrested for the murder of his sons former girlfriend, Lilly Kane. Apparently though, murder wasn't considered bad enough a crime to have dear old dad lose his membership, Logan wondered exactly what one had to do to be considered to have "fallen too low" in the eyes of a few high-powered socialites, but the Residences Club had always been a secretive, elite club since its inception.

He was surprised though, because it was the personal venue of choice for billionaire tech genius Jake Kane, Lilly's father. Although the official welcome within the club was unknown, Logan had never been invited personally due to their exclusivity and secrecy, there isn't much known about the club beyond rumours and whispers. . Really, what's the point of a private club if you can't find some way to discriminate?

In very major city in the country there were elite private clubs where the super rich could meet to talk to other super rich people without having to suffer people who aren't super rich. All of them had one thing in common: You had to have a lot of money to get through the door. Not only do many of these clubs require hefty initiation fees, but yearly dues can run into the thousands of dollars. Since his dad was fitting the bill, Logan decided to abuse the privilege.

Of course, not just anyone with money can get in. CEOs and senators often still need a sponsor to land a spot in these joints. It may seem ridiculous to spend the cost of a car or even a home to land a membership, but read through and the allure will become apparent. Many of the most powerful people in the country belong to these clubs. With membership comes power, and with power comes the chance to make even more money.

Inside the Platinum Beach Bath and Tennis Country Club there was a "President's Room" that was open to the "old boys" club atmosphere, but invited the younger "future old boys" along for the today only due to the Clambake, and it was the better compromise than violating the no-girls-allowed policy as usually it was reserved exclusively for the chief executive officers and chairman's of Neptune's WASP Male Elite. However, just because this club is exclusive doesn't mean it's terribly exciting, at least nothing that Logan could see that would merit such a hefty membership fee. Even the scotch was subpar but he wasn't about to admit that to the Supreme Court justice Kelvin Bancroft who had bought it for him.

Duncan Kane, his best friend had finally clawed himself out of that depression that he'd fell into after Lilly's murder… the murder that Logan's own father had committed… and reclaimed the girl he loved. He was moving on with his life… the only problem was… they both loved the same girl.

 _He would give anything to trade places with Duncan… How was he going to get through this?_

"Oh come on Kelvin… you know I don't like to talk business when I am here to unwind, but if you do want to make some sound investments, I can have Sandra from Casablanca's Enterprises give you a call on Monday afternoon to discuss your investment portfolio with some of our real estate properties" Richard Casablanca's smiled as he handed over his card. He was C.E.O. of Casablancas Enterprises, and the father of Dick and Cassidy, two of Logan's closest and most trusted friends.

"Isn't this great?" Dick beamed as he sipped on the Old Fashioned he had ordered, grinning like he was the Don Draper from Mad Men of Neptune.

"I can feel my inner Gatsby rejoicing as we speak" Logan muttered. "I do desire that we be better strangers, or that you at least help me get another drink"

"Come on dude.. chill… mingle… you gotta get out there and let Logan Junior roam… it's not like that bitch is going to give it up to you any time soon… always be a strong, dominant man. Girls are a dime a dozen" Dick scoffed as he put his arm around his little brothers shoulders and gripped him too tightly, almost like a headlock. "What is it I always tell you Beaves?" he asked.

"That you definitely used deodorant?" Cassidy groaned.

"No! About the Bro Code… Lesson One…. Never let your bro sacrifice his dignity over girl… unless she's like _super_ hot and has loads of beddable friends" Dick scolded.

"Yeah… so we here trying to hit on Cougars?" Logan sighed.

"No… we are here trying to get in good with Momsy's so that when you find a ripe young woman blossoming into womanhood, you ain't getting cockblocked because the potential mother-in-law wont invite you over for dinner…" Dick corrected him. "Besides… Bro Code number 9… a Bro always helps another bro get with better girls… so I need you to do your thing and help me flirt with those waitresses over there… are you are you not my wingman?"

"I think he's trying to order another drink Dick…" Cassidy observed as he shoved his brother off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever… I'm going to go and offer to assist those fine Neptune Housewives in putting on some sun lotion while you Young Old Boys nurse your scotch" Dick grumbled as he finished his drink.

"Don't you think that's a little… sick?" Cassidy said in disgust.

"Hell no.. it's a numbers game… and a lot of these ladies are eager to share their years of sexual experience…" Dick said making an obscene gesture.

"He's the Barney Stinson of Neptune…" Cassidy said rolling his eyes.

"He off on a Cougar hunt?" Logan sighed with vague disinterest. Nothing mattered more than getting served another Scotch as quickly in rapid fire succession as he could manage.

"He's off making a fool of himself…" Cassidy complained.

"Since before the age of man, organisms have expressed satisfaction by slapping appendages with other brorganisms… you should feel privileged to have such an enthusiastic if not albeit misguided Broda of your very own" Logan replied sarcastically as he looked at the younger boy.

"What are you doing in here son? Where is your brother? Shouldn't you be off in the pool or having a tennis lesson?" Richard asked awkwardly as he addressed Cassidy who blushed with embarrassment as Joel Galen, the CEO of Galen Industries stood nearby.

"Dick's in the courtyard…" he replied quietly.

"Well.. why don't you go and keep your brother company while I talk here with Mr Galen" Richard encouraged as he pushed the younger Casablanca's son towards the door.

"Okay…" he said, disappointed. Seeking parental approval that was never going to come sucked, yes.

 _At least your dad isn't a murderer…_ Logan thought bitterly.

"Sorry if he bothered you… sometimes the kid just doesn't know when to leave a parent to relax… I blame his mother" Richard smiled apologetically to Logan. "Would you like another?"

"By all means…" Logan said sardonically, giving him a tight lipped smile before he surveyed the room.

He recognised most of the faces from his mother's funeral reception last year after her suicide off the Coronado bridge, he wouldn't have come at all except his friend Dick had insisted that he get himself out of the house, especially after the news that Veronica had gotten back together with Duncan Kane.

 _Veronica…_

Her name was like acid pouring its way into his chest. His ex-girlfriend. She had broken up with him four weeks ago…

 _"I can't stay with you…"_

He had whole heartedly believed that if he had given her a few weeks to cool off, to give her some space… that she would forgive him for being an idiot and they would get back together… she'd said that she needed time to be alone when things got out of control, so he had left her alone.

 _It had been a lie. Missing her had been like a scratch that wouldn't go away._

"I could always use second at my weekly poker game, I've tried to get Dick involved, but the boy's not particularly interested, what do you think son? Would you be up for keeping me company to keep the Old Boys talking while I try and drum up some new investors?" Richard asked, sagely as he passed him a cigar.

 _Son? Believe me… you don't want to try to be anything like my father…_

"Well… if you insist… I never turn down a good game, especially one that comes with such a _personal_ invitation" Logan smirked.

"I'm going to be honest Logan… you are a great young man with such potential…" he complimented Logan as he passed him another drink and gestured at the bartender to just leave the bottle.

"I believe your relationship with honesty is passing at best" Logan joked, taking the refill.

"Only when it comes to telling my wife how much I really spent on her car" Richard laughed.

Veronica… what she had been doing right now? Was she laughing at him for falling for her? Had she ever loved him?

It had only been a few weeks… only a few weeks since they had split up and she had gotten back together with Duncan in. Didn't she know he was still in love with her?

Step numbers 5 don't make comparisons between you and the new partner….

 _"Are you breaking up with me?"_

 _"Hi this is Logan with today's inspirational message:_

 _The moment you feel like you have to prove your worth to someone.. is absolutely the moment to walk away – Alysia Harris."_

"Dude… I've been calling you…" Dick complained as his head popped back into the door.

"Sorry Big Dick… Smaller Dick is summoning me" Logan said apologetically.

"Absolutely.. you gentlemen have fun" Richard smiled before he topped up Logan's drink again before he left the bar.

"I think your dad want's to adopt me" Logan said sarcastically.

"At least somebody wants you" Dick chuckled. "And I wholeheartedly approve of your plan to walk away from that Mars skank"

"Don't… call her that" Logan said through gritted teeth.

"That's it man… you need to get laid… like NOW… like today. You need someone to sex you like right now!" Dick declared.

"I'm okay Dick…" Logan said dismissively as he sank the last of his scotch again, looking at his blond haired companion wryly.

"I know what you are… and I know what you are not… you are not acting like the Echolls Bro that I know and love.." Dick sighed. "I am demanding that you end this pathetic sad-sackery tonight!"

 _Sad-sack? More like heartbroken wreckage._

"I swear… that girl does this shit like some kind of twisted sport… all you were to that gold-digging bitch was a trust fund to get her through the summer until she could get her claws back into Duncan" Dick growled angrily. "I don't care how you get over her… but you have to start.. just start"

So even Dick could see it... she had thrown him away like garbage… tossed him aside like he meant nothing to her. After everything they had been through together, he was just a Duncan substitute. Now he was doomed to wander the world in despair. She had taken his heart and ripped it out and she wasn't even sorry. _What hell was this? Was there no escaping this hurt?_

He'd gone to visit her at work in Java the Hut the night of her 18th birthday a few nights ago… but when he'd gotten there, she was kissing Duncan. He hadn't been quite sure what to make of it at first… he'd tried not to read too much into it. His dad had murdered Lilly and things had been strained enough between him and Duncan… he didn't want to jump in and make an ass of himself, so he'd just stood by the espresso machine and watched them for a few minutes before he turned and left unseen.

Then Dick had told him after his surf trip out this morning that Madison had seen them together when she had been out with Kimmy and Pam having dinner at The Beach Village restaurant near the Neptune Galaxy Resort Hotel. It was official… they were dating.

The girl who took down Aaron Echolls was dating the brother of the girl he had murdered. It wasn't like this was a new arrangement, Duncan and Veronica had been on and off again for the better part of two years, the three of them had spent a lot of great time together when Logan had been dating Lilly. Memories of Lilly sent him heading straight for the outside bar as he watched Dick flirt with the pretty young red head waitress who had been chatting to Cassidy.

He needed to drown these thoughts in as much alcohol as possible.

 _Veronica… how could you do this to me?_

He ached for her; he couldn't breathe without her. The girl he was now irrevocably in love with and he knew it

"Well I still think the whole thing is entirely in poor taste… a book, could you imagine the humiliation? I am just glad poor Lynn isn't around to see the media circus… and that boy… just like his father… of course, the case got thrown out… but you can just tell by the look of him. Remember those bum fights last year?" Gladys Worthington said in hushed tone that was much too loud to be regarded as a genuine attempt at secrecy. She was referring to the latest release of the book by Keith Mars, Big Murder, Small Town. The story about how the disgraced Former Neptune Sheriff took down the man who murdered Tech Billionaire Jake Kane's only daughter.

Logan could feel his knuckles whitening as he struggled to contain his anger. Several of the the other socialites who noticed him passing had the good social graces to look embarrassed.

"I still say they should have rebuked their membership… before we know it the whole place will be fucking crawling with criminals" Meredith Williams said snidely.

"Like your husband is a straight shooter… we all know about his DUI last year, and the incident with your son and that Schwartz girl" Lauren Forcher snapped.

"I thought you would know better than to listen to salacious gossip from the Hamptons" Meredith countered.

"At least Minnie Charleston's sister, Aurora is having some use out of the situation" Gladys commented. "Sunshine Cleaning services has taken on the upkeep of the Echolls family estate because all of the staff has quit"

"Did you read that article in the Tatler with their family chef?" Lauren asked as she sipped on her daiquiri.

"Nadia Alonso… good Heavens… I interviewed her about 8 years ago… thankfully I went with Philomena… I would simply die of mortification if that had happened to me… you bring them in.. treat them like family… but ladies you can never forget…" Gladys said sagely.

"You should stop charming those women…" a tall leggy brunette said in a sultry tone as she stood next to Logan at the bar. He almost turned to say something rude until he was caught off guard by her. Her hair was a rich brown, almost with an undertone of red beneath the dark, nothing like the petite angelic blond torturing his thoughts. The conventional attitude was that blondes are promiscuous and not very bright while brunettes are portrayed as wholesome and smart… there was nothing wholesome about the woman in front of him, the delicious curve of her waist and the swell of her breasts, her body was a carefully constructed weapon and she wielded it very well.

 _That dress was designed for the sole express purpose of tempting some poor defenceless bastard to rip it off…_

She was younger than most of the trophy wives here, perhaps 26? Her luscious curves and generous breasts that begged to touched, she had a fantastic figure, a fact that could be responsible for the envious glances that she had been receiving from the women sitting at the table behind them. She had a tempting full lips, and his body had decided to throw raise two fingers to common sense. She'd probably laugh at his juvenile attempts at flirtation anyway.

"Maybe I should be charming you instead" he replied and watched her arch an eyebrow in amusement.

"And what would be your objective young man? I am a married woman…" she responded flashing him a dazzling wide smile but something in her eyes told him that wasn't a barrier he need be concerned with. She was coy, flirtatious and manipulative as her eyes drifted from his shoulders to his mouth. He felt his body stirring with interest as she weighed him as potential plaything, until now, he'd never known a simple look could have such a physical effect.

"Well… I'm not sure what you would make of it but give me a hot girl for a night or two and I don't care what her 'opinions' are. I don't like my 'tail' to talk unless they are complementing me or promising something naughty. Love is for fools. I like my women like my coffee cups – tempting and disposable. They come for the glamour and leave with a story, that's the way it is." Logan challenged with alcohol induced bravado… oh how he wished that's really how he felt… that he could be that cavalier. The women in his life always hit him like a wrecking ball.

Lilly.. Caitlin... _Veronica_ …

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and ran her gaze over his body like he had just enchanted her, ensnaring her with his devil-may-care attitude, the scent of her perfume drifted in through his nostrils, as she stepped closer. A tingling sensation disrupting his ruse and the tables turned as she ran her hand along his arm.

"This little game of desire is intoxicating… who would've known a sweet boy like you could be such a… rake?" she purred, making no mistake that she wanted him. The alcohol sizzled in his veins and boosted his confidence.

"Oh I am anything but sweet… in fact, I'm damn right unscrupulous and believe me… I stopped being a boy a long time ago.." he said in a deep husky voice, his interest piqued as her deep amber brown eyes gleamed in a sultry invitation. It wasn't love… it was lust, she wanted him. He could see it in the way she ran her gaze over his broad shoulders, his arms and the slight lick of her lips, like a cat eyeing up something she wanted to play with.

"No… because you are _seriously_ hot…" she told him with a gleam in her eye, one that promised wild, abandoned sex.

Lust can be fun - but where did it lead? What was its purpose? Everyone he knew who prefered lust to love was damaged by someone. She would be fun, but she didn't love him… but what the hell? No one loved him… not anymore… maybe not ever.

 _But he could still be **wanted** … and she wanted him… how long had it been since he'd last been laid?_

"I'll prove it to you" he challenged in a thickened tone.

"Do you have a car here?" she replied mischievously, the curve of her smile was indecently sexy.

"I have a suite" he countered as she nodded, sliding over her number on a piece of paper.

"Text me your number… you issued an invitation… give me 20 minutes… I intend to accept.." she smiled confidently, throwing her drink back.

"You are beautiful…." Logan said thickly as his gaze lingered on her generous breasts.

"I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this." she whispered before she picked up her champagne glass and walked away with a graceful sway of her hips.

It had been months since he'd been with someone… with the door closed every pretence fell away… in seconds they were naked, his need for her was ravenous, clawing at each other, fucking each other's brains out. Every kiss angry, raw, intense - breathing fast, heart rates galloping as she begged him for it. Overwhelmed by the sheer physical excitement.

 _She's not my angel…_

Hormones shut down his higher brain and the rise of pure animal attraction. This woman called out her confident demands, her wants and he obliged, it was addictive. Her touch had short circuited his mind in the best possible way. She made him feel desirable, irresistible… liberated.

"You have bruises… finger-marks" she advised him as she rolled off the bed.

Logan rubbed his shoulders as he lay on the silk sheets and watched the sexy stranger standing silhouetted against the open bathroom doorway as she headed towards the shower.

"The notion of sin has never sat too well with me… but I am pretty sure you shouldn't have done that if you were married" Logan teased, panting.

"I have sexual needs, and I want someone to fulfill them, without demanding for all the exhaustive emotional labour. Do you regret it?" she said simply.

"No.." he replied casually. "Just glad to be of service."

"Good… then maybe you'd wanna do it again? If you can be as good at taking instructions outside of the bedroom as you are inside…" she offered casually.

His world was a hurricane of ice, every light but one switched off… but Veronica had moved on. Why shouldn't he distract himself any way he could?

"Only the bedroom?" he teased. He wasn't used to a woman refusing to cuddle immediately after sex, this little exchange of theirs had felt more like… like a transaction.

"Ohhh adventurous… you are a naughty boy!" she giggled.

"I'd settle for fucking in the back seat of my car" Logan laughed.

"Just as long as we are clear… I've never caught feelings for anyone during a hookup… don't go getting cute" she warned before she turned the water on and Logan listened to the sound of the woman in the shower… his newest lover.

Against his better judgement he found himself reaching for his phone… checking Veronica's Facebook page again. He was surprised she hadn't blocked him already, but he wasn't on her friends list anymore. His finger hoovered over the option to send her a message… that would be an incredibly stupid move.

"Away you three inch fool" he quoted as he tossed the phone back onto the bed and reached for his pants. Pulling one of the mini bar bottles from his pocket and chugging it back.

Veronica had never been his lover… they'd never gotten that far. He cursed himself for not having taken her to bed that night they'd been curled up on his couch… she'd been right there… but he'd felt so guilty after what had happened to her at Shelley's that he hadn't wanted to rush things… he'd wanted to savour it.. take his time. Because being with her like that would have meant something to him… it would have been _Real_. He had crafted a purposeful bad boy facade… all to keep people away because he feared intimacy… but he'd wanted that with her.

 _Anything worth doing, was worth doing properly…_

He'd wanted to take his time… she had been the one good thing to come out of all of the chaos in the weeks following his dad's arrest and the hearing where he was accused of killing fellow classmate Felix Toomes. He had doing his best not to rush things, he'd wanted her to know he was serious about them, that she meant something to him.

He recalled sitting in the back of his car looking at her blond hair falling down over her shoulders, her pale white top and those big blue eyes that were always baiting him, her lips a little swollen from his eager kisses and he remembered thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you" he'd told her... and it was only after he'd seen her kissing Duncan in the coffee shop that he realized she'd never said it back.

He'd lay in that hospital bed with his cracked ribs after Deputy Leo D'Amato had arrested him for the knife fight on the bridge looking like a mess and she'd come to see him.

"Hey you…" he said in relief, tightening his hand around her fingers.

"I'd ask you how you are feeling… but that's a dumb question… do you need anything?" she asked as she tried not to give into her tears.

"You…" he told her quietly, his chocolate brown eyes bore into hers.

"Then I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere" she'd promised… but that had all been a lie. Every kiss… every touch… she'd ran straight back to Duncan.

 _Had she even waited until she'd broken up with him first?_

Hence break up rule number one in the Dick Casablanca's guide to getting over your ex… Get over it by getting it on with someone else. He'd met too many emotionally unavailable women… women who only ever taken his heart and used him… maybe he should just damn it all to hell and keep things casual. Keep things light… build a wall around his heart and just embrace the concept of no-strings-attached, it wasn't as uncomplicated as the term itself sounded. He'd happily never see his new playmate again… he felt like everything was under his control. She wouldn't tell her husband… she had more to lose than he did. Suddenly those interested glances that several of the women in the club had been giving him recently captured his attention with renewed interest as he sauntered back through the Club towards the buffet tables.

"Dude.. where have you been?" Dick asked, exasperated. "You totally missed the chance to hook up with the Worthington twins"

"Yeah… I'm sure their mother would have loved that" Logan scoffed as he took a bite from a finger sandwich. He'd left his amorous sparring partner to get ready, leaving the suite separately to avoid rousing suspicion.

"Ah there you boys are… we are just about to start a game if you want to join us 'Old Guys' back in the Presidential room" Richard smiled as he picked up a plate.

"Sure thing Mr C" Logan smiled, his mood drastically improved, why not have a game of poker to round off the evening?

"No way… Man come on… you bailed on me for the last hour…" Dick complained.

"Hello Husband" said a cheery familiar female voice.

"Ah, hello my sweet" Richard said as he snaked an arm around the newcomer and Logan nearly choked on his sandwich. "Have you met my love wife Kendall?" he asked.

"You're wife?" he swallowed, his pulse racing.

 _Oh shit….._

"I know.. I know… how did an old guy land such a divine creature? Well.. stick with me and maybe I might teach you a thing or two" Richard joked as he kissed her on the cheek. "Have you been having a good afternoon?" he asked.

"I have… it's been a very pleasurable day…" she smiled, her brown eyes giving Logan a lingering look with all the intimacy of a kiss.

"You smell great…" her husband commented.

"Oh.. I went to the baths to unwind… I was thinking.. are you sure I can't steal you away for a massage? My back is just so tense…" she cooed.

"Unfortunately my temptress I can't… I promised Judge Thomas and Senior Harrington… but why don't you take my card" he said, handing over his membership ID. "Get yourself something nice… and I promise to come and find you when I'm done"

"Okay" she pouted sweetly, fluttering her eyes at him. "Later boys…" she smiled casually, brushing past Logan before she walked away towards the bar. She looked wild, wicked and dangerous… of all his recent daredevil escapades… this had the potential to be his most reckless risk yet, and his inner gambler reminded him of how good earlier had felt when their affair had helped him escape his miserable reality. Screwing her right under everyone's nose had been like a pure high burning in his veins… and he wanted another hit.

 _Cacoethes… the urge to do something that he really knew he shouldn't…_

This is a one-off Sequel to my story **All Sort's of Caring** and an optional prequel to three of my other stories... **I Still Wuv You Beary Much**... **Induratize Thyself Logan Echolls** and **A Room With A View.**

I've just completed a post season 3 short story called **Mutually Awkward** set before **Surfing on the Moon** and **Legendary** and the events of the 2014 Movie.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
